


Confessions

by Thinkofsomethingcute



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:16:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinkofsomethingcute/pseuds/Thinkofsomethingcute
Summary: How to ask your crush out





	Confessions

And another confession. Honestly, Nayeon was getting sick of it. Of everyone. She couldn’t understand how day after day people, strangers she has never even talked to or even acknowledged, came to her and confessed their ‘love’ for her and then asked her out. They didn’t know her; all they saw was her appearance. At first, the Korean got really flustered and felt special but after the fourth time it happened it lost all its appeal. No one even cared enough to buy her some flowers or tried to get to know her before asking, some even demanding a date. It made her feel like a puppet; pretty and shallow.

“Not to sound like old but where the frick has romance gone?” Nayeon vented to Sana like she always did. “Is it too much to ask for a little bit of effort? What happened to flowers, letters and sweets?”

Whenever the oldest got all whiny about this subject, she’d also get clingy and basically hung onto Sana like a koala. A very cute one though.

“I should write this down. Maybe I’ll stand a chance then.” Sana added a wink to her cheeky smile. Her tone was light and flippant, which led Nayeon to just chuckle at her friend's comment. She loved Sana for this. For making everything uncomplicated and comfortable. She just made everyone feel at ease; it was a quality Nayeon certainly was envious of.

Beside the two, Mina was leaning against her locker smiling but not saying anything. Probably because she had nothing to add or simply because she didn’t care much for this topic.

The week went on and nothing much changed. Sana was a bubbly mess, Mina was the composed one that helped out wherever she could and Nayeon was still going on about romantic gestures and how everybody sucked, to which Mina agreed to surprisingly fast as if it was the first time the Korean had said something of importance.

Sana was just chuckling lightly and patting Nayeon’s head that was resting on her right shoulder. The week after the oldest had made a sign that read in huge black letters ‘NO’ and asked with an exasperated sigh “How many people go to this freaking school or do they just come back and try again?”

After seeing Nayeon running after some older guy hitting the air close to his back with her ‘NO’ sign, and yelling something about respecting personal space and just respect in general, Mina had said “It finally happened.”

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Sana asked and Mina was sure they were but this is Sana so maybe not. They counted to three and then said at the same time

“Nayeon lost her mind.”

“We’re in a comedy sketch.”

“I should have known, your mind is just very ehm different from mine, Sana.” Mina said but her eyes never left Nayeon, that was still chasing this guy but as expected, her breath ran out rather quickly.

“Please this is normal behaviour for her, except for the running.” With a flash of realisation, Sana added. “Oh my God she has lost it.”

When Nayeon joined her two friends, they went to the cafeteria and it was as if what had happened was an everyday occurrence. A couple of weeks later the bunny lookalike started receiving flowers. They laid on top of her locker every Monday morning. But it was always a different kind. It all started with red roses, cliché yes but that’s what she wanted. Exactly, as she had described it. On Fridays, she would find a box of her favourite chocolates on her desk with a post-it note sticking to it.

The notes read something new each time ranging from lyrics to little poems. Sometimes only a ‘You’re so beautiful’. The first time she found the flowers and the chocolates her eyes lit up and started sparkling because she felt a surge of happiness from something so small. Nayeon couldn’t stop gushing and throwing glances around to see if anyone would catch her eye. But no one ever did.

“Damn I’ve got competition.” Comments like that from Sana were nothing new therefore, her friends just laughed it off.

This went on for over six months and when Sana said, “Are you actually considering dating this weirdo? Would you go out with them if they asked?” the oldest couldn’t wait anymore.

“Yeah.” Nayeon didn’t break eye contact with the Japanese. She kept staring at her and then said with the sweetest smile gracing her lips “So are you finally going to ask me out, weirdo or do I have to wait another six months?”

Nayeon knew. She had assumed it was Sana after receiving her favourite chocolates and a week after, her favourite flowers, lilac lilies, but she was certain after getting a quote of her favourite song on a pink post-it. She knew because there was only one person she had told about it.

It was raining and the middle of the night but Nayeon was still slightly intoxicated and dragged Sana onto the hill right in front of her house. She got her headphones out and fumbled with it until one was in her own ear and the other in Sana’s. The rain was pouring hiding Nayeon’s tears but Sana still felt the sobs shaking her body. How could she not have? They were slow dancing with the Korean’s head buried in Sana’s neck. And then it happened. Nayeon sang her favourite part and her voice was so soft but at the same time slightly raspy from crying.

That was the moment. Not necessarily the moment Sana fell but the moment no one else, nothing else mattered. Sana didn’t care about when she started falling for her friend, all that counted was that she did.

Sana wasn’t prepared, she wanted to do the whole standing on that hill holding up a boombox thing. She thought about denying everything but what good would that do. Instead, she improvised.

The Japanese gathered all the confidence she had in herself and pushed down the embarrassment that was creeping up on her. She rustled in her backpack and found the heart-shaped lollipop she had wanted to give Nayeon on Friday. Before all the courage could leave her, she stood up and climbed on top of their table. The people in the cafeteria started to quiet down and Sana started to panic so she just said “ImNayeonIamsorrythistooksolongandyou’llgetarealconfessionlaterbutpleasewillyoubemygirlfriendsoicanstopembarrassingmyself” and held the lollipop out for the girl with the cutest smile.

Nayeon contemplated whether she wanted to embarrass the girl a bit more or not but decided that was enough for one day.

“I understood none of that but I’m an impatient girl and you’ve kept me waiting long enough so yes I’ll take the lollipop.” Nayeon laughed at the face the Japanese was making for a moment until Mina kicked her leg underneath the table then added “And I’ll be your girlfriend.”


End file.
